


Miracle

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egyptian Deities, BAMFs, Crime Fighting, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: They woke up with a strange feeling, clearly knowing something was up, one objective popping up in their mind; to protect the people from harm. They knew they were gods but even they don't know what danger lies ahead. Horus (Atem) the god of the sky and war, must join forces with Hathor (Yugi) the mistress of the west, goddess of love. Follow their journey as they find the source of this evil that is planning to destroy all of the Khemetic lands
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello~ look who's out with another story? It's me! Welcome everybody! I hope you'll find this story to your liking! 
> 
> Warning: There are name changes but the characters stay the same. 
> 
> P.S: I'll probably put in a picture to accompany the story, maybe a comic or two. ^^

The last thing Horus remembered when he was awake was staring at the field of reeds, sweeping his gaze down at the pyramids, and letting the breeze tussle with his red and yellow hair. 

Then there was nothing, no warnings, no cries, just a sudden black out that had him knocked out cold. 

'Where..?' he asks, not quite grasping what was going on just yet. 

Everything was so blurry and bright, then dark. What was going on? 

"Horus get up!" A voice, powerful and authoritative, booms and deafens Horus' trained ears. 

'Wha..who..?' 

Horus forces his eyes open, wincing as he sits up properly, groaning in mild discomfort as he feels a headache form behind his lids and exploding fully on his head. 

"What?" He groans out, clutching the side of his head, gripping his yellow locks. 

When he was sensible enough and the headache was gone, Horus looks up at the burning sun and squints, trying to look at the bright light, recognizing his grandfather's voice a few moments after he had gained his thoughts again.

"What is it, grandfather?" He asks, yawning slightly. 

The loud voice speaks again, urgent and commanding (was that desperation?). "I sense a great danger about to befall Egypt, my grandson. Someone is causing the scales to tip, and cause havoc among her people. Find whoever wants to destroy Egypt and make them perish into the shadow realm, Horus." Ra says. 

Horus nods, grasping his spear, a long metal pole that was five feet tall and had intricate designs carved on the handle. The pole had a decorative metal tip, a spear, that could cut through flesh with a single swipe. He sighs and stands up, patting his royal blue kilt with gold trimming that had a gold sash holding it in place, trying to rid the sands that clings to his clothing.

"If what you say is true, grandfather, then I shall do what I can as the protector of the Pharaohs and of Egypt. I give you my word as the God of war and skies. I will do my best to stop the danger that will be lurking and preying upon the land." He promises, voice filled with conviction.

Ra did not answer, Horus knew that his grandfather still hears even if he was silent. Horus knew that every time he was sent down there was always danger running amuck or a war going on so it was not a surprise to him anymore. The god stood up straight, the butt of his spear digging into the sand as he formulates a plan on how to stop the impending danger. He began walking, his sandals leaving light marks on the hot sand and then disappearing. 

'Why would someone want to cause disruption in Egypt? Is there any reason for that? And most importantly, why would grandfather be so worried?' Horus asks himself, eyes calculating.

Many scenarios ran rampant inside Horus' head before he settled with; 'Oh well, I suppose this is better than doing nothing at all in Aaru and watching everything go by.' 

He stares at the distance, the rolling sands waving at him and the hot sun not bothering him him (or baking him). Horus opens his mouth and starts to speak, still walking and still deep in thought. 

'I should—" be he gets cut off when a shout rings out, startling him. 

Horus stumbles slightly, the grip on his spear slipping at the force of the loud shout making his ears ring. He turns to whoever it was, a nasty glare on his face. "Now who—"

His expression rapidly changes to that of shock, sweat dropping when he saw who exactly it was. "Ahh..." 

"Hathor what are you doing here?!" He says shrilly, not bothering to hide his surprise. 

Hathor was standing a little over to his left, red robes fluttering, the humid winds making it flutter. There was a golden belt holding his robes in place by the hip and in his hand was a golden staff with a crooked end. Violet eyes brightened with mischief, the long violet locks draped on his shoulders tilting along with his head. 

"Forgive me for calling out to you so rashly, Horus but I am here to help, see. Lord Ra has sent me down as well to aid you in this journey. " He explains with a smile. 

Horus blinks, expression contorting into conflicted contemplation. He wants to laugh to be honest but finds himself he cannot. He points at Hathor with his index finger, his expression unbelieving. 

"You? Why would grandfather send you after me? He couldn't have chosen from any other gods or goddesses?" 

Hathor gives him a wink that gives Horus the squirming feeling in his stomach, making him want to run over or probably soar high with joy. What in the name of Ra—

"I have absolutely no idea! Since I am here now," he shrugs, deflecting the rather offensive question. "Let us not waste our time then!" He says. 

Horus slaps away the strange feeling in his chest blooming, choosing to hum and sigh instead. He rubs his face with his hand. "Right, of course," he starts walking, mumbling to himself, loud enough for Hathor to hear. "Let us not stay here any longer." 

"Figures that grandfather would send someone without informing me or them first on what's going on. Goodness, I should have myself sign a resignation letter." Horus grumbles to himself. 

Hathor only smiles and giggles, if he heard the insult then he either hid his offense well or did not mind at all. "Alright then, let us go indeed!" He chirps and follows Horus, steps at a more reasonable pace than other god. 

Horus nods silently, keeping his steps at a normal pace so Hathor can catch up, he glances back at the god of love who was humming, his voice that of a river who beckons for travelers to rest. 

"Yes." He replies and Hathor chuckles at him, continuing to hum. 

The sands are ever shifting but Horus and Hathor push on. Horus leading the way to wherever they were going. Hathor follows obediently, both of their weapons and sandals sinking on the soft sand at every step they took. 

Hathor speaks, eyes curious. "Where shall we go first to find a clue? Any ideas, Lord of air?" He asks with that endearing smile. 

Horus internally is grateful— Good, Hathor wasn't oblivious, atleast Ra told him the reason for being sent down— yet he does not look back at the one who spoke, eyes squinted, using his 'all seeing eye' to scan for any nearby cities or shaded areas. 

He replies, eyes finally landing on a city he knew so well it made him smirk. "Edfu. We are going there to find our first clue. There might be something useful that will lead us to our objective." 

Hathor makes a noise of affirmation and says nothing more, both of them silent, continuing on their journey. 

What they did not know however, someone was watching them from a safe distance, away from Horus' all seeing eye, vanishing in a flash to report to their master on what they heard.


	2. Edfu and Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey guys! I'm back with another update! Y'all just ever hit that big big writer's block for a few days and then boom! You're back to writing again then repeating the cycle all over again? Yeah that's me! But I hope you like this new chapter I've presented! Y'all have a good time reading!
> 
> P.S forgive me for any grammatical errors or mismatched words and anything that is missing. My phone acts up and I want to cry. Pardon me please--

They arrived at Edfu not long after.

The city of Edfu was grand, lined with houses and shops around every corner, merchants beckoning their customers to buy goods, children playing along the streets, and adults walking around, chattering about their merry lives. All in all, the city felt homely and noisy and Hathor gazed at everything with awe. 

Hathor looked at the structures and made an impressed hum. "My! How lively this city is! Tell me, how does it go at night?" He exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn then turn away from the utter beauty of the god. 

Horus smiled–a few giggling girls called to him for attention, but he did not pay them attention– and spoke, voice a low murmur. "Lively enough to cause disruptions." 

People gave them glances but did not dare approach them as they walked pass by. The denizens of Edfu knew when someone was in a hurry so they didn't bother calling to the strangers (or gods in this case) and let them go. Some of the male and female population gave Hathor some lust filled glances but otherwise didn't approach the love god, and as for Horus, girls giggled as he walked along with Hathor. He was used to this kind of attention but it did make anything less awkward. 

The two gods walked straight on the gold sanded path, Hathor peering over Horus' shoulder when they stopped. The god of love blinked and looked up at the war God.

"Why are we in your temple Horus?" Hathor asked, one brow shooting up in question. 

"We can find our first clue in here, dear Hathor. I can conjure a map inside with my power, I can make it be visual if I chant a spell," Horus replied with a shrug. "Besides, we need to know where we're going if we have to find whoever is causing trouble."

"Huh.. point taken." Hathor nodded. "Can't have the panicking when they see a floating picture now can they?" He teased. 

Horus chuckled. "You could say that." 

They arrived at the gate of the temple–Horus then added. "What would people day if they saw that?" 

Hathor snorted, giggling at the mental picture of the citizens running and screaming when presented with a floating picture. "Oh they wouldn't say anything, Lord of air. They would just scream and pass out from shock and fear."

Both of them snickered and then turned to the temple. It was massive, no gate to block the entrance, golden limestone used as walls and pillars. The inner part had a large courtyard with the temple inside bearing intricate hieroglyphics that swirled and danced around the stone columns proudly. 

Horus and Hathor walked in to the temple. There was no one around so they were free to pass and be granted passage. Besides, this was Horus' temple after all. 

Hathor hummed, lips quirking into a smile. "Lovely temple I must say." He complimented, letting his eyes rave the glyphs carved on to the stone. 

A shadow slithered along the walls unheard and unseen like a predator observing it's prey. 

Horus did not answer Hathor nor did he notice the shadow that followed them as they went inside the temple that was deserted at the moment. The sky god swept his gaze around and then shut his eyes, free hand closed into a fist, pointed to his chest. His spear was held in the other, hanging by the half naked male's side. He opened his mouth and began to chant, golden light escaping Horus' form in cloudy wisps. 

Hathor blinked rapidly and watched Horus with curiosity as his mouth moved and his voice reverberated around the halls, bouncing and echoing, a roar of a lion if the god of love observed. It wasn't entirely unpleasant to listen to, merely strange since Hathor often didn't see Horus perform spells or chant anything at all. 

The shadows moved closer, hiding behind a pillar, far enough not to be noticed, prying and listening to what the two gods would soon discussing. Information was a must after all, or his master would not be pleased. 

Horus continued to chant, his forehead feeling hot, it felt like hot sand was poured over his skin, grating and irritating but he didn't pay attention to this and continued his task, his body was burning up yet he pushed through as his 'eye' blazed to life and he snapped both of them open. 

"Unveil!" He commanded. 

Bright yellow light shot out from Horus' right eye, bursting to life and giving form, a spherical shape of gold with white dots splayed all around showing a landmark of sorts. The image was transparent and Hathor realized with a start that this was a projection which made him gasp and shuffle close, intrigued beyond belief. 

"Wow... I didn't know you had that ability," he cooed, amazed as he stepped closer until he was almost nose to nose with the yellow golden visual. 

Horus shrugged, feeling his body rise in temperature slightly– seriously, he needed to lay off on sunbathing–chuckling as his right eye continued to glow, walking closer, the image not moving when he thought of it not to.

"Ah, this ability only works whenever I am in my temple, a great use if only I can conjure it everywhere." He smugly said and then sobered. "Perhaps we shall start, yes?" 

Hathor nodded. "Right,"

The both of them stared at the glowing yellow sphere, the white blinking landmarks beckoning for attention. Horus then pointed at a spot on the upper left, tan fingers skimming along the almost transparent image projected by his eye, Hathor's attention immediately swept up at Horus' voice as his eyes also locked on the finger pointing to the landmark. 

"We have arrived at Edfu to get our clue and so far we come out empty handed. Our next option would be to Thoth's temple, in Hermopolis, he probably knows who our enemy is. We'll have to do something about it though, his pride is up the roof about knowledge, so he won't give insights and knowledge that easily. Perhaps I challenge him to a game?" Horus mumbled as Hathor listened to what he said. 

Hathor frowned and stuck a blonde bang behind his ear. "If you mean challenge in games I'll do it. I pretty much know about the games he play. He's probably challenge you to a game of dice or Senet, and who better to do that than me?" He pointed out then added. 

"Though, if we have to find more clues shouldn't we ask for help to the others? Perhaps a mortal to help us with our clue? Or maybe another god or goddess?" 

Horus stared and then made a noise at the back of his throat. "point...taken, I suppose." He then shook his head. "I'm afraid that us asking a mortal is of less help, they'd probably cower at us and the intimidating presence we'd invoke. Cowardly, yes, but mortals are mortals, they can't handle what we live and what we see, or hear. They can be narrow minded and foolish to believe that magic does not exist,

"As for the others, I don't think it's a very good idea to assemble a large group or ask too much. It'll raise suspicion and we're trying to be discreet as possible. If other gods or goddesses would be involved then Egypt will have her walls stained with unnecessary blood of the innocent. The less gods involved, the less bloodshed there will be. We cannot risk the lives of mortals and other gods, that's why Ra sent us here." Horus explained.

There was a few moment of silence as Hathor bobbled his head in understanding. "Alright then, to Thoth's then?" He asked with a small smile. 

Horus nodded and took a deep breath, chest rising as he did so. "Yes, to Thoth's we must make haste on leaving, the sun will not wait for us." 

The landmarks blinked and the dot on Thoth's domain turned red like blood. 

The shadows eyes glowed in delight, and then it vanished in a flash, so fast it left behind an energy charge that alerted both the primary gods in the temple. 

Horus and Hathor tensed, the falcon god growling low in his throat. He let his guard slip. Curse his focused nature! 

"It appears... That someone has overheard our discussion." he whispered, whole body trembling, voice menacing as he barked a sharp command, the projection closing in a snap, Horus' eye returning to their normal blood red color. The falcon god closed his eyes and concentrated, sniffing the air and using his eyes to search for the one who had dare eavesdrop on them. 

Hathor narrowed his eyes and tutted, feet tripping as he stumbled over to where the shadow once crept. The mistress of the west trailed his fingertips on the surface, trying to familiarize who's energy signature was being used. He had interacted with lots of gods but nothing like this kind of energy he had encountered, it was foreign, strange, and out of place. He didn't know what it was. Frustrated, he turned to Horus. 

"Did you pick up who's energy is this yet?" He asked, his voice showing his frustration. 

Horus shook his head not a moment later, opening his eyes and rubbing his face with his hand, clearly infuriated. 

"No," he said, gripping his spear tightly in his hand, his knuckle turned white. "But the trail it left. I can see it. It's still fresh.. and it's heading for Thoth." 

Hathor gaped at that and quickly stood up, whispering in horror at the news, dread forming on the pits of his stomach, feeling it knot and choke him. "Oh dear... Let us not stay here any longer. We have overstayed our welcome and I cannot risk another god being smitten by the foreign entity who was spying on us earlier. 

Horus grunted, nodding and then gesturing for Hathor to follow him, both of them leaving in haste. Hathor's robes and Horus' capes fluttered in their hurry. They couldn't afford to let that thing get it's hand on Thoth. 

Not on their watch. They'd have to save lives as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edfu- The place where Horus was popularly and most worshipped in ancient Egypt. This is where his power is at it's strongest.
> 
> Thoth- God of wisdom, the moon, and science. (Guess who~)
> 
> Hieroglyphics- the ancient writing system of the Egyptians. 
> 
> Please leave comments, reviews, or critiques? Anything to keep me motivated is greatly appreciated! Thank you for checking out my story! It is greatly welcomed and I am happy that you have it a glance! :DDD
> 
> Have a good day or night everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Horus: Lord of the Air, God of The Sky and War, Patron of the Pharaohs. (Atem)
> 
> Hathor: Mistress of the West, Goddess of Love, The House of Horus. (Yuugi)
> 
> Appearances:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-OkTC2J-J7/?igshid=1o30w5dp95wl6


End file.
